


A Gift

by impalaloompa



Series: Witcher Tumblr prompts and shorts [15]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, This was a birthday present for a friend, and I forgot to post it on here like a numpty, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: “Here,” the Witcher said quietly, pressing a small paper bag into Jaskier’s hand.The bard sat up slightly, brow furrowed.“What’s this?” he asked.“Just…just open it,” there was a timidness in Geralt’s gruff voice and Jaskier felt his heart melt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Tumblr prompts and shorts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857856
Comments: 19
Kudos: 208





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this for TinyThoughts (dapandapod on Tumblr) for their birthday and completely forgot to share it on here so yeah, enjoy :)

The noise of the bubbling stream, the crackle of the fire, the soft wind rustling through the canopy of leaves above, the hooting of an owl, the occasional shift from the chestnut mare tethered to a sapling near by.

Jaskier sighed contentedly as he leaned against his pack, watching the dancing flames and listening to the melodies of the night. He was warm, stomach full and feeling tired after the long day of walking.

Usually he would pick up his lute and weave the night into song, but he was happy enough just enjoying the peace.

He glanced at the Witcher fiddling with something near Roach and had to stifle a yawn as Geralt rose to his feet and joined him by the fire.

With a gentle elegance that still surprised Jaskier to this day, Geralt sat beside him and smiled, his amber eyes bright in the light of the flames.

Jaskier leaned into him. Geralt hummed deep in his throat.

“Here,” the Witcher said quietly, pressing a small paper bag into Jaskier’s hand.

The bard sat up slightly, brow furrowed.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“Just…just open it,” there was a timidness in Geralt’s gruff voice and Jaskier felt his heart melt.

“You’ve never given me a gift before,” Jaskier beamed at him.

Geralt grunted. A noise somewhere between embarrassment and an apology.

Carefully Jaskier examined the bag. Whatever was inside was light and soft, barely thicker than the bag itself. With curiosity in his expression, he opened the paper bad and tipped the contents into his palm. A bright smile erupted across his face.

It was a handkerchief. Very simple, white with embroidered edging and a small yellow dandelion in the corner.

“Geralt,” he breathed softly, lifting his blue gaze to capture amber.

“I remembered you lost your other one running from Drowners,” Geralt fidgeted with his fingers, “and I saw it in the market today and uh…”

“Thank you,” Jaskier leaned in to brush his lips against Geralt’s warm cheek.

A small smile lit up Geralt’s face. Jaskier’s stomach fluttered and he brought a hand up to caress the side of Geralt’s face as he pressed a kiss to Geralt’s lips.

“Thank you love,” Jaskier mumbled against his mouth.

“Hm,” Geralt rumbled, tucking an arm around Jaskier and pulling him into his chest.

Jaskier curled up into his warmth, looking at the handkerchief still twined with his fingers.

A gift from his Witcher, he thought happily, how lucky he was.


End file.
